Private
by Innocent-CherryBlossom
Summary: Is a whore, just a whore? An exchange student, just an exhchange student? Kinomoto Sakura whore for so long. Li Syoaran exchange student, will he make the difference? Full Summery Inside.
1. Prologue

**Private**

By: Innocent-CherryBlossom

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Cardcaptor Sakura, only the story idea's & writing, CLAMP owns the rest**_

Prologue

Written: August 6, 2009

Posted: August 6, 2009

Summery: Is your average high school whore, really just a whore? Is an exchange student just an exchange student? Kinomoto Sakura became the school's number one whore for as long as she can remember. But is it because she really loves sex, or could it be something more? Will exchange student Li Syaoran believe these rumors and treat her exactly the same as others or, open his heart to her like no one has before? The stakes are high, and the secrets higher, as you join Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran in, Private

_Authors Note: Hi, everyone! I'm Innocent-CherryBlossom and this is my very first fanfic and I hope that you all enjoy! ___

Key:

" " – Dialogue

_Inner Thoughts_

_**Emotion**_

Normal

"What am I doing here? And what do you want from me?"

"-------------------"

"My story? What story? And why would, or should you care? My life is my business."

"-------------------"

"My husband wants me to? Do I look stupid? My husband is the story…" _**Agitated**_

"-------------------"

"Fine, whatever reason you come up with I won't believe you, but if you want to know so badly I guess I'll just tell you before I kill you all from irritating me. But be warned, this isn't some story about a mess up girl who meets a boy, wants him, and tries to change for him, winning his heart, and having a happily ever after. It is far from that, and if that's what you're looking for then leave and go watch Barbie. My story is not for the faint at heart, and you are being warned right now, it will get very graphic. Now sit back and relax because, if you plan on staying, you're gonna be here for quiet a while…"

~ • ~

I know this was short and not really the most interesting as my synopsis might have let on, but I plan on making it longer and better, I just wasn't sure where to start …So, how was it? Bad, good, horrible? Let me know, I don't care if you thought it was barf or and gift from above, I just want to know where I am currently with my readers. I'm not going to be the person that doesn't update until I receive how ever many reviews, I just want to write, and see if people like it. I welcome any ideas or comments because how can I please you if I don't know what you want? So I'll update as soon as possible since it's still summer, but if I find out that no body likes or will read it I guess I'll just quit, and try something new.

— Innocent-CherryBlossom


	2. Chapter 1

**Private**

By: Innocent-CherryBlossom

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Cardcaptor Sakura, only the story idea's & writing, CLAMP owns the rest**_

Chapter 1

Written: August 8, 2009

Posted: August 10, 2009

_Authors Note: Here's Chapter 1 I've made it longer and I hope its better. ___

Key:

" " – Dialogue

_Inner Thoughts_

_**Emotion**_

Normal

"My story begins as any story would, in the small town of Selinsgrove, Nebraska with a 17 year old girl having sex…"

"You're gonna be sorry you called me to come over, I'm going to cause you so much pain that you'd rather die," a deep voice said with a smirk

"Then obviously you don't know me, this is no sexual pleasure that could ever make me not want more," Sakura replied with a smirk of her own

"After tonight, that opinion of yours, is gonna change."

"Why don't you put your skills mouth is?"

"You asked for it." And with that he pushed her against the wall so hard that if it any other girl it would've broken her back. Only a larger smirk appeared upon Sakura at this action. The next she knew his lips were on top of hers and his tongue in her mouth. It was so aggressive that anyone saw it wouldn't even look like they were making out, more like he was trying to suffocate her. But she didn't care; all she did was moan into his mouth every chance she got.

_Why are you doing this? Because I like sex, duh! And who are you? I'm you. No, I'm me. I'm you subconscious. My what? That voice inside your head that tells you what's right and wrong, and how you should feel. Really and what am I suppose to feel right now? Bad, you're letting this boy take advantage you, and not just this boy, any boy, you give up you body and get nothing in return. So? This isn't you Sakura, what happened to you? You used to be innocent and enjoy having friends. Well things change "wonderful" subconscious of mine, now I like having sex. That's what you think…_

When Sakura finally came out of her inner thought's she realized that she was her bed, with Eddie, the school's number one bad boy on top of her, giving her probably the most painful hicky ever known. Not that objected, she was unable to stop moaning. Next thing, her hot pick halter was ripped off and thrown across the room as she was helping Eddie get his shirt off. He then suddenly grabbed her left boob and squeezed it like it was a stress ball. "AAHH!"

"I warned you," _**Amused**_

"And I'm told you to put your skills where you mouth is, and so far I'm not very impressed." _**Amused**_. This angered Eddie more then Zeus angered Hades by sending him to the underworld, causing him to violently rip of his pants, and boxers, her mini-skirt that was too short to be even considered an article of clothing, along with her thong. Then he rammed his dick into her vag so fast not even Flash would've seen it. Next he started to pound into her so fast, so violently, and so deep every time that she screamed with every thrust. But he could tell that while she was screaming in pain that she was still enjoying every moment of it.

_DAM! How is it that no matter what I do I can't cause her enough pain and terror to beg me to stop like any other girl would? What is wrong with this bitch? It's like she's not even human. No matter how many guys, she still wants more. Not that I'm complaining but she has to have some weakness, and I'm gonna find it. __**Internal Smirk**_

At that thought Sakura finally reached her orgasm with so much pain and pleasure that she felt she had died and gone to heaven. "AAAAAHHHHH!" But Eddie didn't stop he just started to go fast, harder, and deeper. Her scream was like drug him, but never able to full satisfy him. Finally he came…

"AAAAHHHH!" But his seed was so much that they caused her to scream has well.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He finally slid out of her, and both were sweating so much there were sweat stains on the bed. When he finally regained composer he got off the bed and started to gather up his ripped clothes to prepare to leave. "Your leaving?" She asked.

"Why would I stay? You told me to come over to have sex, not spend the night. Plus it's not like we're a couple" He replied curious.

"Well duh! I was just asking" she said trying to hide her disappointment but he noticed it like the sun on a summer day.

_Interesting._

After he left, Sakura started to get ready for bed herself. "Why does it even to me if he left or not? It's just like he said, we're not a couple, and it's not like I even have feelings for him. I just want to sleep with him. I want nothing more."

_Really? Not you again, can't you just leave me alone? How is that possible it if I am you? UGH! I am so not dealing with this right now. I'm tired and I am going to bed. __**Tired & Irritated.**_

But even as she slept through the night every word she and her subconscious had spoke did not leave her mind. What did she mean by saying that she should feel bad? And what did she mean that this wasn't her?

~ • ~

Ok, well there's Chapter 1. It's my first lemon, so tell me what you think, but if you didn't think that it was interesting enough don't worry because the next one is hopefully going to be out of this world. Well at least I hope I have up to around Chapter 3 or 4 already in my head. And don't forget I don't care what it is I'm always open to ideas, thoughts, whatever.  That's all for now and I'll try to update ASAP.

— Innocent-CherryBlossom


End file.
